Will You Be My Girl?
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Prequel to "Don't Flirt With My Woman!" Roman and Selena meet for the first time.


Will You Be My Girl?

Prequel to 'Don't Flirt With My Woman!' The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.

~~

It was a long ass day. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and myself had been scheduled for several signings today. This was the fourth one now and my hand was tired from writing. But I guess that's a small price to pay for being able to interact with the fans. I love this business, and while there are facets of it that are tiring at times, I still enjoy all of it.

So we're at a mall in Miami. Great day, sun is shining. Dean is wearing his ill-fitting mirror sunglasses again. No matter how much Seth or I try to get him a fitting pair, he still likes these.

Seth is wearing one of his usual A Day to Remember shirts. Dean still has his leather jacket on. I shake my head. I don't think that boy ever finds it hot. I'm sure there is many a female fan that would disagree there though.

The signing starts and moves along smoothly. There's a time for autographs and meets, and later on, a time to pose for pictures. A lot of the fans are girls, of course, looking at Dean and Seth like they're gods. I've seen the look pointed in my direction too and it's rather humbling. I figure I'm okay looking and then my sister will hit me on the shoulder and say 'you're gorgeous, get over it'.

Dean's removed his jacket now and handed it off to WWE personnel. God forbid he lose that jacket. It's like his security blanket or something. I only barely suppress my laughter at picturing Dean with a baby blue blanket up by his ear and his thumb stuck in his mouth.

We get a little break, during which we get up and stretch. I'm sure Dean's going off somewhere for a smoke. Seth is probably texting Punk, his boyfriend of a year. I just walk around, drink some water, use the facilities before heading back to the table setup.

Security lets in the next group of people. I sign pictures for a couple of younger pre-teen fans, mentioning the photobooth when they ask for pictures. When I look up at the next in line, I am stunned. Stunned being the least of the adjectives I could use right now.

The woman in front of me is amazing. Her eyes, when she looks at me, are beautiful. Crystal blue from what I can see.

I smile and offer my hand, which she hesitantly takes. I sign a program and a poster for her before she turns and quickly moves away. I try to be subtle about it but my gaze follows her.

A while later, we're at the picture portion of the signing. And I just have to say, thank GOD this is the last signing. I'm ready to sleep for a week now.

We have pictures taken with pre-teens, parents with kids, us collectively and individually. Yet, I haven't seen her again. I feel disappointment course through me. Just as the feeling reaches my toes, I see her. She smiles shyly as she nears me, her face flushed.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

Not one for words, she's not.

"And you are?"

She looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, uh, Selena."

"Very nice to meet you, Selena."

She blushes, going over by Seth when I see the camera for me isn't quite ready. I discreetly step away, pull out my wallet, take out some kind of business card (for what, I don't care), cross off the info and write my cell number down. I fold the paper in half and keep it in the palm of my hand, shoving my wallet back in my jeans' pocket.

I want this girl. Badly. Selena. Her name feels so right on my lips.

As she takes a pic with Dean and Seth, I check her out. She's a little bigger than the so-called normal. I call it voluptuous. I like a woman with a bit of meat on her bones. Gives me more to hold onto.

I go back to the posing area once I see the camera is ready. Selena is waiting, a shy smile on her face. What she has to be shy about, I have no idea. She's gorgeous. I want to run my hands through her thick auburn hair as I devour her mouth.

I let out a small sigh as I approach her. Can't be getting ahead of myself now. I slide up beside her, noticing the blush returning to her cheeks as she wraps an arm around my waist. I suppress a groan and return the favor, strategically placing my hand near her back pocket. I carefully push the business card in, then splaying my fingers over the top of her ass, smirking as I feel her body jolt.

We take a few pictures, then she turns to me, thanks me for the photo op, then goes to leave. I really hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave. I just hope she finds the card and my number, sooner rather than later. I have a feeling that this girl could be the one.

*****

I'm pacing the length of my hotel room later, wondering if Selena will call. It's a longshot I suppose. After all, I'm a stranger to her. True she might know my on-screen persona, but she doesn't know me as a person.

I think back to the signing. She was wearing one of the Shield's shirts, the one out last year for cancer awareness. It was tucked in slightly, allowing me a good view of her luscious ass as she walked away.

Finally, I decide to lay on the bed. I need to try to focus on something besides Selena. I pick up my ipad, surfing around for a bit. I check out Twitter, CNN and tumblr. This tumblr cracks me up sometimes. But it's humbling to see the devotion of the fans.

I'm jolted out of my reverie as my cellphone rings. My heart jumps into my throat as I sit up, lay the ipad aside and pick up my cell. I look at the screen. No name but the number is local.

Finally, I answer the phone. "Reigns."

"Wow. It really is you?"

A smile spreads across my face. "Selena. I wasn't sure you would call."

"Well," she laughs nervously. "I wasn't going to at first, since I didn't know where the card came from. Then I compared the signatures of the program you signed and the card... I was too curious not to call."

"I'm glad you did."

Silence encompasses us. There's so much I want to say but I just don't know where to start.

"So," she starts. "Why did you give me your number?"

Instead of holding back my words, I let them out. "I want to see you. That brief time at the mall wasn't enough. Please, come to my hotel?"

"Uh... is this for real?" she asks, laughing nervously again.

"I assure you, I am quite serious. Selena, I don't go around giving my number to just anyone. Please believe that."

Silence stretches. Finally, "Where are you staying?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. I give her the address and disconnect. Then I save her number.

Endless minutes pass. I alternate between looking at the wall clock and looking at the door. I remove my watch, laying it on the nightstand, then I wring my hands. Jesus, I'm nervous.

I'm started out of my thoughts again as a knock comes on the door. I briefly wonder if it's Selena or not. But I shake my head and go to the door, unlatching the lock and pulling it open.

And there she stands. She smiles at me weakly. After a beat, I grasp her wrist and pull her into the room, shutting the door and pushing her up against it. I wrap my arms around her and my mouth meets hers. My tongue thrusts into her mouth, seemingly startling her. She recovers quickly and joins the kiss, her purse dropping to the floor.

I pull us backwards towards the bed, sitting down and seating her on my lap. I resume kissing her, unable to get enough of her taste. Finally though, I break from her, resting my head against her, cupping her face.

"I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you," I comment.

"Seriously?"

I look deep into those crystal blue eyes. "Babygirl, you have captivated me since I first saw you. I can see so much in your eyes. Those eyes of yours, so deep I could drown in them."

I capture her lips again, plundering her mouth. And oh god, I'm hard as a rock now, which I'm sure she can feel. She confirms that when she wiggles in my lap, making me groan into her mouth.

I lift her off my lap by grabbing her hips, then pull her back down, a leg on each side of my waist. I settle her firmly against my erection drawing whimper from her throat. I slide my arms around her back, pulling her to me, her breasts crushed against my chest.

"God, what you do to me..." I mutter.

"How? We just met."

Her eyes are wide with wonder and lust.

"You drew me in. Your eyes, your face, how shy you were. I don't know... I do know that I want you, like I've never wanted anyone."

I stare straight into her eyes, letting her see how serious I am. Her response is to pull her hands off my arms, reach down and pull her shirt off over her head. I pant at her action, leaning in to her to kiss her neck, my hands going from her thighs to her lovely breasts. I reach around and deftly unclasp her bra but leave it in place for the time being. Quickly, I brace her around me and rise up, turning us and laying down on the bed. Her legs wrap around me and my mouth goes to her chest, licking, nipping and sucking.

She cries out, running her fingers over my head before removing the elastic from my hair, letting it fall over me like a waterfall. I take her wrists into one of my hands, holding them above her head. I slip her bra up her arms and tie it, binding her hands together.

She looks up. "What...?"

"Hush!" I tell her in a commanding voice.

Her eyes widen in dawning knowledge. "You... you..."

"Will you trust me?" I simply ask.

Selena searches my eyes for several moments then nods.

"Will you give me control? Of you, your body, letting me control it as I make you mine?"

Her eyes nearly roll back in her head with lust.

"I need your answer and I need you to say it, so there are no misunderstandings."

She licks her lips, opens her mouth and smiles. "Roman, please take me, make me yours."

I close my eyes, savoring her words. I lean down, plundering her mouth again. God, she tastes so good. Like licorice and strawberry. I trail my mouth down her throat, laving her skin with my tongue, which flicks out around a nipple.

"Oh! Roman!"

"Sensitive?"

She just looks at me, her chest heaving. "Very."

My eyes meet hers again. "Do you get why I need control right now?"

Selena gazes at me. "To show me the extent of your feelings. To earn my trust."

I smile at her before dropping a kiss on her lips. I adjust the bra around her wrists and fasten it to the headboard of the bed. Everything is going to be makeshift since I didn't expect any of this to happen.

I have darker tendencies at times. I enjoy 'vanilla' sex but there are times when I need a little more control, need sex to be a little more rough. I haven't had that in years. Every other woman I've fucked has just wanted the normal, missionary sex. But Selena, this woman could hold the key to my kingdom.

My body rests on hers as I cup her face. "You're mine, Selena. Now. Forever. I need you. I want you. Will you be mine?"

Her eyes are wide with unshed tears. Not trusting her voice, she nods, leaning up to kiss me. I slid my hands under her, to hold her close as I take in what's happened. I almost feel whole again.

After a few minutes, I move down the bed, my lips brushing every inch of skin I can reach. When I stop at her jeans, I look up at her. She's wiggling, anxious, as I get rid of her jeans and oh lord, little black panties.

She's naked now and I rest on my knees on the floor, I push her legs wide open and her pussy is dripping so much I can practically hear it. I crawl up between her legs and lap at her kitty. Oh she tastes wonderful. She's sweet ambrosia on my lips and tongue.

I hold the bottom of each of her thighs with each hand, pushing her legs up as I feast on her. I run my tongue from her clit down to her hole. Pulling one of my hands from her leg, I introduce a finger into her core, which makes her cry out and her hips to move erratically.

"Stop moving!" I chastize her.

"I can't!"

I lean up and pull my shirt off, tossing it aside before resting my body down on her, her naked breasts to my naked chest. I rub my jean-covered dick against her core as I kiss her again, her whimpers spurring me on.

I pull up and stare down at her. "Not another word. And keep those hips still or I won't let you come." Panic rockets through her eyes and I smirk. But she doesn't say anything. "Good girl."

I climb off the bed, her eyes following me. Hastily I get rid of my jeans and shorts, my cock popping out against my stomach. She's nearly salivating at the sight of it.

I turn, pumping myself briefly. "Want a taste?" I ask coquettishly.

Selena nods emphatically so I kneel on the bed near her head which she's turned towards me. I push my cock between her lips and she immediately starts sucking. The sensation is incredible. I thrust in more and a little rougher, to which she adjusts quickly. This continues on until I'm nearly buried completely down her throat, my head back and my hand on her breast. After several more moments, I pull out of that sinful mouth until just the head is between her lips before thrusting back in powerfully.

Just as I feel I'm about to come, I pull out, the sight of her saliva on my cock so arousing. I leave a kiss on her mouth, my thumb rubbing along her bottom lip.

"So good, babygirl. I love that mouth."

I reach down, slide my hands under her and flip her over. She scrambles for purchase against the bed before settling on her knees, not the easiest thing to do with her hands tied up. I position her body to my liking and run a hand down over her back, my fingers tracing over a tribal tattoo.

I crouch down next to her and without warning, I slap her ass hard. She cries out, making me shush her again. Then I leave more slaps on her ass, the flesh bouncing under my ministrations, her cheeks becoming a rosy red.

Selena whimpers as I trail my fingers down the crack of her ass. I feel her tense though.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I'm not going to take you there today."

She attempts to look back at me but I move behind her, my hands still on her behind as I hold myself flush against her ass, letting her feel how hard I am.

"You like that, Selena? Answer me."

"Yessss," she moans as she wiggles her ass against me.

She eyes me as I reach for my jeans but she makes a noise to draw my attention.

"You may speak."

She smiles widely. "I'm on the birth control shot. I need to feel you, all of you." Then she moves her knees up to brace herself so she can widen her legs more, her wet pussy dripping.

I get back up behind her and without warning, thrust into her core deeply. I moan at the feeling of being deep inside her. She feels incredible, like she was made for my cock alone. Bracing my hands on her hips, I pull out slowly then thrust back in. I smirk as I hear her whimper and groan.

She pulls at her bindings, wanting her hands free so she can play with that sweet pussy but I admonish her, slipping my hand around her, my fingers quickly being coated with her juices. My fingertip circles around her clit as my thrusts increase until I'm pounding her. My hips slap against her ass roughly as I pinch her clit.

"Oh fuck, Roman!"

She comes hard, her channel spasming around my cock. I can't even move now, she's got me gripped so hard. I keep fingering her clit, pulling another orgasm out of her. Her head drops on the bed, and it's getting hard for her to keep herself in place.

In response, I pound her even harder, her pussy wrapped around me like a warm fist. Oh god, she's incredible. And she's mine, all mine.

I bottom out and spurt deep inside of her, keeping my hips tight against her ass as I empty myself. I'm panting as I stay that way for a minute before pulling out, and I smirk as some of my come drips out of her.

Selena falls to the bed, her legs no longer able to hold her up. I wore my girl out. I release her from the bra binding, letting her pull her arms back down. She turns over, giving me plenty of room to lay down next to her. After I do so, I gather her in my arms, kissing her softly on the temple, then the lips.

"Oh babygirl," I say, feeling her arms circling around me. I've never felt so good after sex before, so satisfied.

"Mmm, Roman." She kisses my neck, her hand stroking my chest before settling on my back.

I look down at her, her face flushes, her breathing not quite returned to normal yet. I kiss her, feeling so many things I can't even pick which one to start at.

"Selena, honey... will you be my girl?"

She looks up at me, her eyes full of emotion, "Of course I will. Don't you know that when you earned my trust, you earned my love?"

"God, babygirl, I love you."

I feel at peace. For once in my life. Selena is my salvation. I know that now. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing her that.


End file.
